A Day in Lita's Life
by Mitch
Summary: An average day for Sailor Jupiter (early 2nd season)


A Day in Lita's Life by Mitch wells17@gte.net 

A thousand years ago, she was the princess of Jupiter and one of the guardians of Princess Serena of the Moon. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the fearsome Negaforce, she and the others were sent to Earth's future, but were soon followed. Even though that evil was eventually defeated, another one soon followed. And so, our story begins... 

-RIIING- Lita Kino pressed her alarm button and groggly got up. She rubbed the sleepies from her eyes and searched for her school uniform. She had ironed it last night and laid it on a chair. As she put it on, she thought about how she wore it because Crossroads didn't have a uniform her size. Lita smiled to herself, thinking about how fate must have wanted her to have some reminder of her old life. Besides, if she -did- wear the same thing as the others, she would look like a tallier version of Serena, Amy, or even Ann. Actually, Lita just couldn't see herself in those whites, reds, and blues. Giant bow on the shirt... She made some breakfast and got started on her lunch. To some, she seemed very lonly, having to fend for herself. Actually, Lita felt that she handled things pretty well. She -did- miss her parents, however. She packed her lunch and checked on the time again. She liked to be punctual, at least more punctual than Serena. Strange, a couple of months ago, she had compleatly forgotten her life as Sailor Jupiter and now it was so clear to her. Still, she -had- spent a thousand years not knowing before. She never minded being a Scout, but she still secretly thanked Serena for trying to give them all normal lives. She felt sorry for Serena, being forced into this again. Oh well... She packed her lunch, cute as always, and headed off to school. It was kind of wierd, how she had to re-inroll in the same grade again, even though she didn't -fail- last time, she just had selective amnesia. Still, it gave everything more of a freash start to her, not as much as a re-run of last year. Everything seemed to feel easier the second time. Lita checked the time again and rushed off to Crossroads. She got there on time and made it to class. Her school day was basically uneventful, until around lunch. As usual, she joined Amy and Serena outside. "I can't believe we still don't know who we're fighting," complained Lita. "Well," said Amy, "Even Raye can't sense everything. I guess we just have to investigate harder." "Well," said Serena, "we -have- seen them." "But we don't know who they are or where they operate from," argued Lita. "Hey, what are you guys fussing about?" They looked up and saw Ann. "Well, we're not really fussing. We're just trying to figure out something," explained Lita. "Well, I hope it's not another plan to snag my brother." Lita frowned. "Look, all that happened was that we had lunch, okay? Besides, aren't you acting rather overprotective?" Ann just made a face and left. Amy looked at Lita. "-sigh- I know, it's just that Ann bugs me sometimes, okay?" "I know the feeling," whispered Serena as she uncharacteristically picked at her food. Oh yeah, thought Lita, remembering that Ann was after Darien. Darien had completely forgotten his life as Prince Darien of Earth and as Tuxedo Mask and, because of which, forgotten his relationship with Serena a thousand years ago. Lita knew too well about the consequencies of heartbreak and really felt for Serena. Maybe his memory could be restored. Alan, Ann's brother, had shown interest in Serena, which made Lita kind of guilty about that day. Well, he was hardly steady with Serena or anyone else, so it seemed a good idea at the time. Maybe it was because Serena and Darien were really -meant- for each other, something Lita both envied and admired about them. "Look, I...I shouldn't have brought it up..." "Don't worry, let me handle it," said Serena. If there was anything Serena was dedicated to, it was getting Darien back. Lita gave herself a private smile for that. After school, Lita got home and did her homework. She had to get to the Cherry Hill Temple for a Sailor Scout meeting that night, so she had to hurry. Just then, the phone rang. "-sigh- What?!" "Lita? You okay?" Lita knew that voice well. "Ken? Oh Ken, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm in a hurry." "Well, in that case..." "No, it's okay. I haven't heard from you in a little while. How...how are you doing?" I'm doing okay. I hear -you're- the one who gave me that blood transfusion." "Well, what are friends for?" Lita quieted her tone a second later. "I'll admit Ken, I was scared. I...I was afraid I'd lose you." "Well, I was scared too. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. I'm really grateful for you Lita. I...I hope that transfusion didn't inconvenence you someway." "Things turned out okay," answered Lita. "Well," said Ken, "I'd better let you go. Great talking to you Lita." "'Bye Ken." As Lita hung up, she thought of how that transfusion almost kept her from saving Sailor Moon from the same monster that put Ken in the hospital. They had all recovered from then, but she was determined to get those creeps from nearly costing her her two best friends. 

Serena was late to the meeting, as usual, so they started without her. "Any progress?" Lita asked Raye. Raye Hino had been using her phycic abilities to figure out who their new enimies were. "I -still- don't know who or where they are," she said, "but I -do- sense that they're going to send another monster tonight. I don't know where or what kind though." Lita frowned. She hated it when she couldn't reach whoever she was fighting. Her only hope was to catch those jerks in the act. "It's getting late," stated Mina, "maybe you should check the fire again. Raye and the others went to the fire room. The Great Fire was burning greatly as always. Sometimes, Lita wished she could do medium-type stuff, but Raye had been doing it all her life and was quite good at it. Still, Lita kept wishing that she was more than just the brawn of the Scouts. Then again, all the other jobs you'd expect in a hero team were taken: Amy Anderson was the smart one, Raye was the supernatural expert (alternativly, Raye might also have been the hothead), Mina was the experienced one, and Serena, believe it or not, was the leader. Lita didn't -just- want to be the strong one, which is probably why she acted as their moral booster so often. It wasn't like she wanted to take the spotlight from any of the others, she just wanted to prove that she was more than just muscle. Serena actually showed up in time to see Raye conjour up an image of the monster she predicted. Lita figured that Serena haad been trying to get Darien's attention away from Ann. Part of Lita felt ticked at Serena for neglecting her duties while the other part understood completly. Lita didn't think Darien -was- interested in Ann. If he had any common sense, Lita figuered, he wouldn't. The monsted appeared in the Great Fire. It was shaped as a woman but made of grass. "It's at the flower show," explained Raye, "let's go." 

Each of them got out their transformation wands, except for Serena who got out her locket with the Imperium Silver Cyrstal, and each said their respective catch phrases. "MOON CYRSTAL POWER!" "MERCURY POWER!" "MARS POWER!" "JUPITER POWER!" "VENUS POWER!" Lita always wondered how she was able to accept her transformation and her role as Sailor Jupiter so quickly. She always felt as if she was born for that role. Besides, she thought her transformation was electrifying, so to speak. She wondered if the others thought the same way about their roles on the team. Oh well... They ran to the flower show, hoping to get there before the monster had seriously endangered anyone. A lot of people were unconcious, but they looked like their energy had been drained from them and not otherwise injured. Sailor Moon was the first to burst throught the door. "Hold it right there! How dare you endanger the lovers of flowers! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumpth over evil, and that means you!" "Yeah? Well, I'm Viney, the weed Cardian. I hope you enjoy a little -tangling-!" The Cardian fired pointy vines at the Scouts. They avoided the full force of the attack, but were left scratched in some places. Sailor Jupiter didn't let it bother her. She charged at Viney and deleivered a well placed blow in her midsection...and the Cardian didn't feel a thing. Viney grabbed Jupiter and threw her accross the room. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury created a fog around the room, apparently to distract the Cardian and to buy the others time. Jupiter cursed herself for falling victim for such a trick. True, she usually charged in headfirst, but she always saw that as a calculated risk, since she knew where to hit. She just didn't figure on fighting someone who couldn't feel pain. Jupiter decided to play it cool for now. The mist cleared and the Cardian was visable again. It fired a stream of roses at the Scouts. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars fired a wave of flame that destroyed the roses. Jupiter saw this as a time to act. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Lightning shot out of the lightning rod atop of Jupiter's tiara and fried the Cardian to a crisp. It then changed into a playing card, like all the other monsters they had been fighting lately, and the monster's picture turned black. 

The two aliens, on male and one female, appeared in front of the Scouts. "Well, sailor failers, you did it again," said the female alien. "Just remember, every time you seem to win, it only makes us angry." They vanished. Jupiter thought of what she would do if she got her hands on thoses two, but she figured the other Scouts thought basically the same thing. 

Lita got back home, still sore from her wounds. Her Scout form was somewhat tougher than her form as Lita, so she was thankful that it could have been worse. She was tougher than the other Scouts and might have been the least bothered from the damage inflicted on her than the others. She sighed, thinking about how she was just lucky that way, but the others had to be more careful. Well, they would always recover quickly. Lita made herself a light dinner, took a shower and went to bed. She wondered if she would dream about her ex-boyfriend. Lita figured she should try for something less tramatic, like maybe the flowers she saw at that shop. 

END 


End file.
